Draenei
Draenei (vyslovováno jako draenej) je skupina nezkažených eredar, kteří utekli z jejich domovského světa Argusu. Jejich základna je na Azuremyst Isles, blízko západního pobřeží Kalimdoru, a jsou součástí Aliance v rozšíření the Burning Crusade (Plamenná Legie). Jejich hlavní město je Exodar. Historie Kdysi dávno, na planetě Argus, vznikla rasa eredar. Byli velice inteligentní a měli přirozený blízký vztah s magií všech forem. Používáním jejich darů, vyvinuli rozsáhlou a neobyčejnou společnost. V nejvyšším kruhu jejich společnosti, stáli tři významní vůdci eredar, Kil'jaeden, Archimonde, a Velen, kteří byli osloveni Sargerasem, Padlým Titánem. Sargeras byl ohromený prací eredar: chtěl je opatřit mnohem větší mocí a znalostmi, výměnou za jejich loajalitu. Ale když Kil'jaeden a Archimonde přijmuli nabídku, Velen měl vizi o budoucnosti, která ho naplnila hrůzou. Viděl temnou budoucnost, které jeho lid čelí: obsazení temným titánem Sargerasem a transformování na démony. Velen spatřil Legii ve vší její strašlivé síle a byl svědkem destrukce působící na všechna stvoření. Spěchal varovat Kil'jaedena a Archimonde, ale oni zamítli jeho obavy a pokračovali vyjádřením loajality Ničiteli Světů. Společně, později byla transformována většina jejich lidí v zákeřnou rasu warlocků a později uzavřeli mír s Plamenou Legií. Velen si trochu zoufal, ale jeho motlitby pro pomoc byly vyslyšeny. Něco se přiblížilo k Velenovi a vysvětlilo, že je jeden z naaru, rasa moudrých energických bytostí usilující o zastavení Plamenné Legie. Naaru nabídl, že veme Velena a ostatní stejně smýšlející eredar do bezpečí. Velen poté shromáždil ostatní eredar, kteří k němu byli loajální. Říkali si "draenei", nebo "vyhnanci" v jazyce Eredun. Sotva utekli z Argusu v lodi vytvořenou naaru Oshu'gun, s Plamennou Legií za zády. Kil'jaeden byl rozzuřen s Velenovou zradou, a démon slíbil, že Velena dostane a zbytek draenei ikdyby měl jít na konec vesmíru. Draenei navštívili mnoho světů a objevili mnoho známých vesmírů při hledání nového útočiště. Stále, odhodlaný Kil'jaeden nechtěl vzdát jejich pronásledování, a proto poslal svého agenta Talgath aby je dostal. Mezitím, tajemná rasa naaru požehnala draenei Světlem danou moudrostí a silou. Naaru vysvětlili, že ve vesmíru byly další ozbrojené síly, které by mohli bojovat proti Plamenné Legii. Jeden den naaru z nich vytvořili samotnou nezastavitelnou armádu Světla. Velice ovlivnění slovy naaru, draenei slíbili uznání Světla a podporování nesobeckých ideálů naaru. Nakonec se Velen a jeho draenei usadili ve vzdáleném a mírumilovném světě, který se zdál jako ideální útočiště. Pojmenovali ho Draenor, nebo "Útočiště vyhnanců", a zde se potichu obnovila jejich společnost. Opatrný před znovuobjevením Kil'jaedenovými vojsky, Velen a jeho mudrci udržovali jejich magii schovanou. V čase kdy se draenei setkali se sbratřenými šamanskými klany orků, který již žili v klidných jižních loukách (později nazýváno Nagrand). Mimo omezeých obchodů, draenei a orkové pohlíželi na sebe s repsektem ale hlavně sami k sobě. Nicméně, draenei se nemohli schovávat navěky. Nakonec, Talgath — po nějakých 25,000 let neúspěšného pronásledování na Draenoru, se ohlásil zpátky u Kil'jaedena. Kil'jaeden byl zaujatý sousedícími orky. Pomocí svého žáka Gul'dana, rychle postupoval v jejich kažení. Hladce zmanipulováni ze stavu obezřetného přijetí na stav slepé zuřivosti a krvelačnosti, orkové zaútočili na draeneie. Tento krvavý konflikt trval téměř 8 let, ale orkské vítězství bylo jednoznačné. Orkové zabili přes 80% draeneiů a poslali zbytek prchajících do bezpečí do vzdálených konců světa. Draenei kteří bojovali proti Hordě a přežili zjistili, že byli ovlivněni padlými silami volně ovládanými orkskými warlocky. Tito draenei od té doby zmutovali v nižší formy, výsledkem bylo několik poddruhů. Kil'jaedenova pomsta byla dokonána, nebo si to aspoň myslel — Velen a hrstka nezměněných draenei přežili destrukci jejich měst orkama a utekli do Zangarmarsh. Zde se schovávali donedávna. Po tom co dorazili na Draenor, Krvaví Elfové objevili sílu Tempest Keep a úspěšně ji získali. Aby mohli uniknout, draenei vyšli ze svého úkrytu a snažili se obsadit jedno křidlo hradu, Exodar, a pokusili se ho použít, aby utekli a našli pomoc pro znovudobytí svého domova. Předtím než mohli, nicméně, krvaví elfové sabotovali to, co je nezbytně nutné, "motor" draeneiského transdimenzionálního plavidla. Zbytek hradu leží v Outlandu v Netherstorm a nyní je domovem Prince Kael'thase. Když draenei pokusili vzlétnout, jejich sabotovaný motor selhal, a Exodar přestal stoupat a mimo kontrolu letěl skrz Twisting Nether dokud nedopadl na souostroví, Azuremyst Isles, na západním pobřeží Kalimdoru. Jak draeni, kteří přežili zachraňovali z lodi co se dalo , začali prozkoumávat tento nový svět; kontakt s Nočními Elfy z Darkshore byl následující. Kultura Jazyk V RPG dnes, draenei mluví jen Draenei, s žadnými dalšími primárními či sekundárními jazyky. Ve World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade (Plamenná Legie), mluví také Common. Mnoho vysoko postavených draenei, kteří byli v kontaktu s orkama před jejich zkažením také umí Orcish. Důležití draenei Důležití poloviční-draenei Kategorie:Rasy Kategorie:Eredar Kategorie:Argus Kategorie:Outland Kategorie:Rasy Aliance